Réquiem Para Un Moribundo Corazón
by AleSwan
Summary: Después de regresar, Sasuke descubre su razón para quedarse. Pero encuentra a esa razón enamorada de su mejor amigo. ¿Encontrará la manera de tomar lo que cree que es suyo? SasuHina. y un poco de NaruSaku. Traducción del fic original de tranquilwriter
1. El Regreso

**Justo como se los había prometido. La traducción de uno que para mi es de los mejores fics de SasuHina. "Requiem For A Dying Heart" es original de tranquilwriter. Le doy las gracias especialmente por dejarme traducirlo y le pido perdon porque lo había publicado hasta ahora ^.^ Gomenasai.**

**Les pido de favor que dejen muchos reviews, ya que tranquilwriter me pidio que le tradujera los reviews que dejaran y pues ahi les encargo eso por favor.**

**Comentarios hacerca de la traduccion y críticas bienvenidas y pues ya saben, si ven algun error ahi me avisan. MIL GRACIAS POR LEER. y disfritenlo:**

* * *

**REQUIEM PARA UN MORIBUNDO CORAZON**

* * *

**El Regreso**

Donde encontró Naruto la fuerza para hacerlo, Sasuke jamás lo sabrá. Sabía que tenía la eterna ayuda del Zorro de Nueve Colas, pero aun así, Naruto se las arreglo para traerlo de regreso a Konoha. Por supuesto, la condición el la cual lo trajo no era exactamente la mas deleitable experiencia que Sasuke haya tenido. Naruto había literalmente lanzado sus propias ideas hacia el incombustible Uchiha. Y sin más dilación, ahí estaba, yaciendo en una cama en el hospital de Konoha con solo los pensamientos y recuerdos de los pasados días ocupando su mente.

La luz de la luna descendía hacia el cuarto a través de la ventana iluminando las características básicas de la habitación, pero proyectando fascinantes sombras donde la luz no podía llegar. Incluso ya muy dentro en la noche, no podía dormir. Seguía reproduciendo los pasados años en su mente, una y otra vez. A la edad de 13, fue donde Orochimaru para ganar fuerza. Por los siguientes dos y medio años, fue entrenado en alguno de los más mortales artes conocidas por el hombre. A los 15, tubo una amarga y feliz reunión con sus antiguos compañeros. Desde ahí, sucedieron batallas.

Entendiendo que su tiempo se estaba acabando para que Orochimaru tomara su cuerpo y si hermano mayor seguía afuera vivo y poderoso, Sasuke hizo lo que tenía planeado desde el principio. Ganando todo el conocimiento requerido del Sannin, peleó con él con la clara intensión de matarlo. La pelea no fue fácil, y Sasuke estaba cerca de la muerte. Por un golpe de suerte, un milagro en otras palabras, él fue acecinado por su mejor amigo, quien finalmente había encontrado el escondite, en la derrota y muerte de Orochimaru. Ganando una nueva esperanza, Naruto le pidió a Sasuke que regresara a su hogar solo para ser rechazado y recordarle donde estaban sus prioridades. Prioridad número uno matar a un cierto hermano suyo.

Cuatro años pasaron antes de que Naruto encontrara de nuevo a Sasuke. Al final, Naruto hizo lo que todos esperaban que hiciera. Peleo con Sasuke de nuevo, y esta vez, el completamente lo "convenció" de regresar. Queriendo decir, por supuesto, que lo hizo papilla, lo noqueó y lo arrastro de regreso a Konoha. Así que aquí esta el producto final de un determinado Naruto. Sus músculos le dolían, y cada parte de su cuerpo estaba adolorida y parecía increíblemente pesada. Desde que llegó fue vendado de pies a cabeza y estuvo inconciente por una semana. Después de despertar la primera vez, se encontró con tres caras que recordaba como el Equipo 7, Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura. Después, estuvo conciente e inconciente y solo parecía notar vagamente ciertas cosas. Cada vez que despertaba, uno de sus compañeros estaba ahí junto con un ANBU escondido en un rincón. Descubrió que Sakura, siendo la medico ninja que era, estaba actuando como su médico hasta que se fue del hospital. No solo su constante presencia lo fastidiaba hasta no mas poder, y parecía que incluso después de todos estos años y con todo lo que pasó, su amor por él no se había desvanecido.

Sasuke concluyo que a parte del crecimiento físico, la gente alrededor del no había cambiado. Se sentía como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado cuando se fue y continuó cuando regresó. Seguía teniendo su club de fans, Sakura e Ino peleaban constantemente por él, Kakashi seguía leyendo esos libros y llegaba tarde como siempre, y Naruto actuaba de la misma manera que lo hacia cuando fueron secretamente considerados "mejores amigos". Sasuke no sabía si esto lo hacia enojar o estar en paz.

Incluso después de que el constante pensamiento de dejar Konoha de nuevo sonaba en su cabeza constantemente, se dio cuenta de que realmente no quería hacerlo. Por primera vez, solo quería quedarse aquí y vivir aquí y actuar como si el completo episodio de Orochimaru jamás pasó. Quería regresar a como eran las cosas cuando era solo un vengador, no un Vengador/Traidor. Era difícil creer que aun era bienvenido de regreso. Juzgando por las miradas de varias enfermeras y doctores, todos ellos lo miraban con desdén y ni una pizca de confianza. Aun no veía al resto de los Nueve Novatos aun, pero podía asumir que no estaban exactamente saltando de sus asientos para ir a visitarlo. A primera vista, uno pensaría que esas miradas y susurros no ponían nervioso al Vengador, pero incluso él sabia que una pequeña parte de él realmente deseaba que los pasados seis años no hubieran ocurrido. Tan nostálgico cono estaba en ese momento, empezó a sentir sus parpados caerse y al sueño suavemente absorberlo. Estaba frustrado… ¿Cuándo iba a salir de aquí?

Luz entró hacia el cuarto significando que era de mañana. Cuando la luz llegó a sus parpados, él empezó a inhalar mas profundo despertándose de su sueño. Parpadeando unas veces para ganar enfoque, le dio un vistazo a su cuerpo notando como estaba sanando. Las únicas vendas que notó fueron las de su abdomen y las de sus brazos. Sus piernas se sentían débiles pero sanas al mismo tiempo. Su cabeza estaba zumbando por el dolor de cabeza y decidió que iba a estar muy enojado hoy. Sakura mejor no trataba a su paciente hoy. Hablando del rey de roma. Apenas pudo sentir a alguien al otro lado de la puerta. Sabiendo que era Sakura, gimió por el fastidió. _¡Que no tiene una vida!_ Admitía que no era tan fastidiosa como lo era hace años, de hecho había madurado justo como el resto. Ahora, en lugar de su gusto hacia el, se había desarrollado a un amor mas aparente. De vez en cuando ella no se tomaba la molestia en decirle todos los días que se haría cargo de sus vendajes. Sin embargo, Sakura no hacía más que molestarlo.

Mientras que la perilla comenzaba a girar él rápidamente decidió que era mejor "dormir" que escucharla divagando. Tomando la forma de alguien profundamente dormido, espero a que ella entrara al cuarto. La puerta rechinó al abrirse y se cerró pronto después. _Extraño, ¿Ningún odioso saludo amistoso? _Suaves pisadas se escucharon lentamente aproximándose a la cama. _Las pisadas de Sakura son usualmente más sólidas y confidentes. ¿Qué pasa con ella?_ Cuando las pisadas se detuvieron y sintió la silenciosa presencia parada a su lado, se aseguró de seguir cómodamente quieto y respirar profundamente. Su respiración de repente se detuvo cuando sintió una cálida y suave mano ponerse en su frente y lentamente moverse a acariciar su mejilla con suaves nudillos. _Esas manos… no le pertenecen a Sakura ¿Quién es? _Frunció el ceño y lentamente movió sus ojos para mirar al techo. Lentamente hecho un vistazo a su lado para ver quien era esta nueva persona. Era una mujer con un largo negro azulado cabello y ojos blancos como leche. _Se ve familiar… ¿Dónde la he visto antes? _Ella estaba ocupada escribiendo algo en un portapapeles colgando cerca de la cama. Cuando dio un severo vistazo hacia él, sus ojos se agrandaron y sus labios se separaron un poco en sorpresa.

"Sasuke-san. Estas despierto" dijo un poco mas alto que un susurro. _Es un poco nerviosa. Al menos es callada._ Él estrechó sus ojos estudiando sus características.

Vestía el típico uniforme de enfermera que veía por ahí, pero a diferencia de Sakura, le gustaba como este le quedaba. Tenía una buna figura de hecho… la figura de una verdadera mujer. Sus suaves características faciales brillaban con inocencia, algo que no había visto en algún tiempo. Al final, no era fea. Pero le rea muy familiar. Definitivamente no "amistosamente" familiar, pero no completamente extraña tampoco. Si algo, ella era probablemente una conocida.

"Tu…" él dijo roncamente dándose cuenta de cuanto tiempo hacia que no había hablado. ¿Semanas? ¿Había sido tanto? "Tu no eres… Sakura" fue todo lo que pudo arreglar para decir antes de sentir si garganta secarse. Inmediatamente, ella captó la indirecta y vertió agua en un vaso para él entregándoselo temblorosa. Afortunadamente su cama estaba en la posición de sentado, él precipitadamente agarro el vaso y comenzó a beberlo sediento.

"Um… no, veras… Sakura se fue a una m-misión anoche y no regresara por u-unos días" ella explicó evitando tartamudear lo mas que pudo. "Yo la reemplazare como tu medicó hasta entonces…" ella susurro viéndolo terminar su vaso. Cuando estuvo vació y su garganta se sintió cómoda de nuevo, se volvió hacia ella estrechando sus ojos en una mirada de piedra. Esto la hizo saltar un poco y mirar hacia abajo a sus pies.

"¿Bien? No te quedes ahí parada. Haz tu trabajo y sal" le dijo poniendo tanto veneno en su voz como pudo. Sonrió malvadamente al verla poner una cara de dolor.

"Si" ella simplemente respondió evitando su mirada. Alcanzo su brazo sosteniéndolo gentilmente mientras comenzaba a desenredar los viejos vendajes. Por el mas breve ve los momentos, Sasuke sintió si brazo derretirse en sus manos. Eran suaves y cálidas y gentiles. Antes de darse cuentea, se encontró mirándola fijamente mientras trabajaba. Su expresión facial recordaban concentración en su trabajo, pero un pequeño sonrojo pintó sus mejillas. Cuando sus manos empezaron a trabajar en las vendas de su pecho y abdomen, él tembló sintiendo sus dedos rozar contra su piel. Pensando que él estaba frío ella rápidamente le dijo que ya casi estaba listo para que pudiera cubrirse de nuevo. Él no contesto, pero interiormente se regañó por reaccionar a algo tan insignificante.

Cuando terminó, tiró las vendas y escribió unas cosas más en el portapapeles antes de echarle un vistazo. "¿Um… hay-hay algo que necesites?"

El le dio un vistazo desde la esquina de sus ojos murmurando un "hn" antes de voltearse.

Ella asintió y se volvió hacia la puerta para irse, "Estaré en la sala si… necesitas algo quiero decir" dijo casi en susurro antes de caminar por la puerta y cerrándola calladamente detrás de ella. El se volvió hacia la puerta con una mirada indiferente. _Que extraña mujer_.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Mil gracias de parte de trnquilerwriter y de su servidora AleSwann20. **

**Dejen sus reviews y cuidense.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. See ya**

**PAZ!**


	2. Extraña Mujer

**Hola Gente... Como estan? espero que muy bien y disfrutando de las fiestas... Bien les traje conti y pues les agradezco a todos por sus comentarios...**

**Gracias por leer y nos vemos luego.... **

**Naruto no me pertenece...**

* * *

**Extraña mujer**

El siguiente día vino y se fue como el primero. Hinata llegaba al cuarto de Sasuke para revisarlo y cambiarle las vendas. Parecía casi una rutina para ellos. Ella entraba callada, él la miraba, ella cambiaba sus vendas, él tendía escalofríos haciéndola pensar que el cuarto estaba muy frío para él, ella terminaría, el la miraría un poco mas, ella se iría y él pensaría en ella hasta que alguno de sus compañeros de equipo lo visitara. Pareciera, si lo quisiera o no, que el único momento en el que no pensaba en su medico era cuando ahí estaba alguien como Kakashi o Naruto teniendo una conversación con él. Pero cuando se iban él se quejaba de agonía y frustración por el hecho de seguir pensando en ella. Sabía que ahí había un tipo de capricho, oh rallos no, era solo que ella lo intrigaba de alguna manera. _Es una muy extraña mujer. Eso es todo. Solo por eso es que pienso en ella. No hay otra razón excepto esa. _Trataba de convencerse de eso constantemente. Si estuviera funcionando o no, ni siquiera lo sabía.

El último día estuvo ahí, nada fuera de lo normal pasó. Si hubo una pequeña diferencia, fue que tal vez que su mirada era más intensa como si la estudiara y memorizara su rareza. Ella solo tartamudeaba cuando estaba claramente nerviosa. Movía sus manos, y se sonrojaba… mucho. Claramente se avergonzaba fácilmente, y raramente mantenía la mirada, prefiriendo en lugar a sus pies o a la pared. Lo que parecía interesarle más, era que ella no babeaba por él como el resto de las mujeres de Konoha. Había un aire de confort a su alrededor junto con una esencia de flores que aun no descifraba muy bien. Concluyo consigo mismo que solamente estaba aburrido, y analizarla ocupaba su tiempo. Ninguna otra razón, excepto esa.

Pocos días después de que se fue y Sakura regresó, se encontró a si mismo fastidiado de nuevo. Estaba de mal humor constantemente y notaba que era muy obvio probablemente pegado en su cara. No era como si importara. Si bien, si mirada finalmente se suavizo cuando le dieron la noticia de que podía salir e irse a casa. Interiormente, estaba casi saltando de alegría. Finalmente, podía regresar a la paz y tranquilidad de su hogar sin preocuparse mas por cierto trío que parecía amar visitarlo cortantemente.

Regresar a la Mansión Uchiha le trajo a Sasuke sentimientos mezclados. Claro, estaba feliz de estar en casa, pero con solo mirar las desiertas calles y dentro de loas vacías habitaciones, sentía una ola de depresión que lo golpeaba Empujando sus manos en sus bolsillos, camino hacia su antigua residencia y dentro de su, ahora sucia habitación. Su cama estaba hecha, su closet medio lleno con ropa que usaba hace seis años, y un marco de fotografía boca abajo en su peinador eran realmente las únicas características notables. Caminando hacia el portarretratos y mirándolo cautelosamente, lo levanto para verlo. La fotografía era de su equipo tomada cuando eran gennin. Sintió nostalgia y rápidamente la volteo boca abajo antes de decidir que quería limpiar su casa.

Hinata entró en su apartamento mientras la noche comenzaba a caer sobre Konoha. Su cuerpo estaba exhausto por el trabajo haciéndola sentir mal desde que ni siquiera había entrenado hoy. Cerrando y asegurando la puerta tras ella, camino cansadamente hacia la sala viendo una familiar figura sentada elegantemente en el sillón bebiendo una taza de te despacio. Le sonrió suavemente a su compañero. "Bienvenida a casa Hinata-chan". La saludo mirándola hacia arriba con una cara sin expresión. "Neji-kun… es bueno estar finalmente en casa" replicó caminando hacia el para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de dirigirse hacia una puerta que llevaba a su habitación. "Hinata" la llamó atrapando su atención. "¿Necesitas algo? No te ves muy bien"

Ella notó su obvia preocupación y sonrió, "Estoy bien. Solo cansada, de verdad. Creo que solo iré a la cama. Bunas noches Neji-kun" antes de que pudiera replicar ella ya había cerrado la puerta suavemente detrás de ella. Una pequeña sonrisa diabólica llegó a los labios de Neji mientras de nuevo bebía de su té. _Supongo que puedo decírselo mañana._

Hinata estaba en la estufa esa mañana cocinando el desayuno para ella y su primo. Mientras cocinaba, Neji estaba en la mesa del comedor leyendo el periódico, mientras sorbía de su recién hecho té verde. El silencio entre ellos siempre ha sido cómodo. Silencio era algo que ambos atesoraban mucho. Por supuesto, eso no significaba que no hablaran del todo, tampoco significaba que hablarían como si fueran Sakura y Naruto. Hinata y Neji se han estado llevando muy bien desde su experiencia Chunin. Hinata realmente sentía como si Neji fuera su hermano, y Neji la trataba como una hermana menor a la cual sobreprotegía mucho. El día que Neji cumplió 18, hace 3 años, pidió permiso para mudarse de la Mansión Hyuuga. Hiashi accedió mientras su apartamento estuviera a corta distancia de la Mansión. Teniendo un cuarto extra, le prometió a Hinata que podría mudarse con él cuando cumpliera 18. Era poco decir que estaba entusiasmada.

Y lo de ser la designada heredera del Clan Hyuuga, Hinata eventualmente decidió declinarlo y ofrecérsela a Hanabi. Al principio, se pensó que Hinata simplemente se daba por vencida, cuando en realidad, quería perseguir el futuro de ninjutsu medico. Encontró un amor en ser un ninja médico, y se dio cuenta de que tendría que renunciar a ello para ser la heredera. Sorprendentemente, a pesar de unos poco decepcionados Neji y su padre no estaban enojados con su decisión. En lugar de eso, se encontraron estar bastante orgullosos de que estuviera tan determinada en aferrarse a algo que amara. Después de mudarse con Neji, parecía que la relación que tenía con su padre era más cercana. De hecho le había hecho un cumplido por sus logros médicos y había admitido que estaba orgulloso de su hija mayor, los dos finalmente pudieron construir la relación que siempre habían querido desde el inicio. En una rara manera, Hinata estaba bastante feliz con la manera en que las cosas habían cambiado para ella al final. No era un cuento de hadas, debo decir, pero no se había convertido en la pesadilla que había esperado.

"Hinata-chan ¿Dijiste que tenias el día libre cierto?" Neji preguntó sin mover los ojos de sus papeles.

"Sip. Todo el fin de semana de hecho" Ella replicó volteando un pancake. "¿Porque lo preguntas, Neji-kun?"

"Naruto nos invito a alguna clase de reunión en el parque hoy"

"¿Naruto-kun?" ella susurró silenciosamente sintiendo sus mejillas ruborizarse.

"Pasó por aquí ayer para invitarnos, pero le dije que te preguntaría primero a tu" El explicó tomando otro sorbo "¿Bien? ¿Quieres ir?"

_Naruto-kun estará ahí…_ ella sonrió ampliamente mordiendo su labio inferior. "Si. Quiero ir"

"Eso pensé…" Neji sonrió malévolamente "En ese caso tenemos que irnos en una hora"

"¿Qué? ¿Una hora? ¡Pero Neji-kun! Ese no es tiempo suficiente para comer y alistarme"

"Entonces creo que solo tendrás que apurarte"

"¡Neji-kun!"

* * *

Los Hyuuga llegaron al parque entrando a un claro donde encontraron a todos los nueve novatos junto con el Equipo Gai. Mirando alrededor, Hinata identificó a cada persona. Asuma y Kurenai estaban ocupados en la parrilla tratando de alejar a Gai, quien decía que solo quería ayudar. Kakashi estaba sentado en una de las ramas de un árbol leyendo uno de sus libros. Shikamaru estaba lejos del grupo recostado en el pasto mirando a las nubes. Choji estaba acostado enseguida de él comiendo de la bolsa de unas papitas. Shino esta cerca de oro árbol mirando a un insecto en la punta de su dedo. Lee y Tenten se encontraban teniendo alguna clase de conversación intensa. Era casi difícil decir si estaban discutiendo o de hecho conversando. Una gran mesa de madera estaba en el medio del claro con Ino y Sakura colocando los platos y los cubiertos mientras de vez en cuando reñían acerca de algo o de lo otro. Sentado en la mesa estaba Kiba, Akamaru recostado en el pasto a sus pies, y Naruto sentado al otro lado de el en una muy calurosa discusión de alguna clase. Finalmente, los ojos de Hinata casi pasaban sobre el Vengador, quien estaba sentado contra el árbol en el que Kakashi estaba sentado. Estaba apoyado en el con sus piernas extendidas y cruzadas en los tobillos con sus manos descansando cómodamente en sus bolsillos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados haciéndolo parecer que estaba dormido aunque todo el mundo sabía claramente que no lo estaba. La vista de Hinata persistió en él por un momento preguntándose si ya debería estar fuera del hospital. Sus heridas estaban sanando muy bien, pero ella pensaba que él no debería estar ahí. Sus pensamientos terminaron cuando una mano se puso en su hombro. Mirando arriba a los ojos casi idénticos a los de ella, inclino si cabeza en duda.

"¿No vas a quedarte ahí solamente verdad? Le pregunto alzando una ceja "Ve, socializa o algo"

Ella se rió suavemente y asintió caminando en dirección de la mesa. Después de que Hinata dejara su lado, Neji tomo su camino hacia sus compañeros

"Hey Hinata-chan" Naruto la llamó agitando su mano salvajemente. Ella se sonrojó y le sonrió calurosamente. "Estoy feliz de que hayan venido. Estaba empezando a pensar que Neji no te dijo"

"Perdón por llegar tarde, Naruto-kun"

"Nah, solo olvídalo. Estas aquí ahora ¿no?"

Ella sonrió de nuevo "Hey Hinata, ven y siéntate aquí" Kiba apunto al lugar enseguida de él. Ella obedeció tomando el asiento, pero no sin antes darle a Akamaru una caricia detrás de su oreja. "Hinata-chan" Ino dijo dándole un gran abrazo antes de sentarse enseguida de ella. "¿Cómo has estado? Ya nunca te veo"

"He estado ocupada trabajando, Parece que hay demasiados pacientes y no suficientes médicos ninja"

"Se a lo que te refieres" Sakura añadió sentándose enseguida de Naruto "Estoy impresionada de que Tsunade-sama nos diera el día libre. Usualmente es tan atareado, que nadie toma un descanso"

"Si… pero lo desfruto aunque este exhausta al final del día. Ayudar a personas… me hace feliz" Hinata dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

"Ah, Hina-chan, eres demasiado inocente para tu propio bien ¿Sabías eso?"

"Es mejor que ser como tu, Ino-cerda" Sakura murmuro con su barbilla descansando en su mano.

"¿Qué dijiste frente de marquesina"

"No me digas que también eres sorda"

Hinata sonrió un poco a las dos antes de voltear su vista de nuevo al chico rubio, ojos azulados que tanto admiraba. Un sonrojo llegó a sus mejillas, sonrió aunque su atención estuviera de nuevo en Kiba teniendo otra discusión.

Después de oír la primera vez el nombre de Hinata, Sasuke abrió sus ojos para mirar a la ex-heredera Hyuuga. Casi estaba decepcionado de no verla en su uniforme, en lugar de eso la ve en ropa más grande escondiendo las curvas que el sabía que estaban ahí. Poniendo esos pensamientos de lado rápidamente, empezó a darse cuenta como los que estaban a su alrededor la trataban. A diferencia de los demás, cada persona le daba a Hinata un trato especial. Parecían sonreír mas a su alrededor obviamente disfrutando de su presencia. Asi que, no era solo el después de todo. Había algo acerca de ese mujer que daba un sentimiento de comodidad.

"La comida esta lista" Gai gritó al grupo, excluyendo a Naruto, Choji, Lee y Kiba, cada uno caminaba lentamente hacia la parrilla para tomar su propia comida.

Al final de la comida, la mayoría permaneció sentada en la mesa hablando a quien sea que estuviera alrededor. Hinata, sin embargo, decidió ir a caminar en el bosque después de limpiar su plato. Y para Sasuke, fue inmediatamente bombardeado por Ino y Sakura quienes se pegaron a sus brazos discutiendo una con la otra de nuevo._ Maldición. El tiempo no los ha cambiado mucho después de todo._

Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron horas, Sasuke consiguió quitarse a las chicas de encima y se fue a caminar por el bosque. Eventualmente, encontró un claro donde un lago había aparecido con un banco justo en la orilla. El banco, notó, estaba ocupado. Ahí sentada mirando fijamente al lago, estaba no otra que su previa medico. Su cabello oscuro se movía con la ligera brisa, mientras sus fantasmales blancos ojos se quedaban paralizados en el lago frente a ella. Por un solo segundo, Sasuke solo pudo contener su respiración mientras una palabra cruzaba su mente. Hermosa… el pensamiento fue rápidamente borrado mientras u orgullo ganaba el dominio de nuevo. Notando otra presencia, Hinata volteo para verlo ahí parado mirandola con su típica mirada. Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras se paraba bruscamente. "Sasuke-san. Oh-um- Y…Yo estaré…Con permiso"

"¿Cuál es tu nombre? Nunca me moleste en preguntártelo en el hospital"

Ella se detiene y gira para verlo aunque él este volteando hacia el agua "Hinata Hyuuga"

"Un Hyuuga. Sin duda relacionada con Neji Hyuuga"

"Él es mi primo"

Se quedo callado. Ella miro por unos momentos antes de voltearse de nuevo. "No eres agresiva como Ino o Sakura"

"¿Qué?"

"Evades fácilmente ¿Cómo esperas tener lo que quieres en la vida si no lo tomas a la fuerza?" declaro mas que preguntarlo

"Creo que hay otras maneras de 'tener lo que quieres en la vida' sin ser agresivo"

"Hn. Sonaste casi como el perdedor de Naruto"

Ella se sonrojó por un rápido momento antes de cambiar su cara frunciendo el ceño "Estas equivocado. Naruto es todo excepto un perdedor. Un perdedor es definido como alguien que falla en ganar… un perdedor es… un fracasado. Naruto esta lejos de ser un fracasado. El nunca se da por vencido en lo que cree, y nunca retrocede. El pelea por sus sueños"

"Detén eso" la interrumpió "hablas como si ese idiota fuera una clase de dios"

"Y-Y…Yo solo… no entiendo…" pauso mirándolo aunque sus ojos se mantuvieran mirando a otro lado"… porque Sakura e Ino están tan encaprichadas con usted"

Esta vez él la miro con un poco de curiosidad en sus ojos "¿Quieres decir que tu no tienes un tonto amor por mi? Creí que todas las chicas lo tenían"

Sus ojos se endurecieron "¿Un tonto amor? No. nunca he tenido un tonto amor por ti. No encuentro una razón para hacerlo"

El cerró un poco sus ojos y ella continuó. "Siempre eres muy distante a todos. E incluso cuando hablas, todo lo que dices son cosas negativas. Todo lo que haces es hacer a la gente sentir menos y patearlos cuando son débiles. Tu crees que eres todo poderoso y estas sobre todos solo porque eres un Uchiha. Cuando la gente te pide ayuda, todo lo que hacer es reírte de su incapacidad. Tu… derribas a la gente y la hieres… y de algún modo te hace sentir mejor. Tu… tu solo… haces todo…" ella se detuvo ahora pensando que había dicho mucho. Su vista se quedo en el suelo con sus puños cerrados a sus lados. No se dio cuenta cuando él empezó a caminar hacia ella, o cuando su mirada pareció oscurecerse. "¿Yo que?" él hablo fríamente causando que ella saltara un poco "¿Hago todo que?" la cuestionó mas fuertemente. Agarro su brazo haciéndola mirarlo "¿Hago todo pero? ¿Es eso lo que querías decir? Gruñó. Los ojos de Hinata abiertos ampliamente con miedo, pero pronto se movieron al suelo "Naruto-kun…" susurró. "No es un perdedor" su mirada se relajó así como su agarre en su brazo. El gruño y se volteo.

"Ahora lo veo" él habló casi muy calladamente "Tu tonto amor… esta reservado para Naruto. Parece que no eres nada como Sakura, Ino o cualquier otra chica de hecho" camino de nuevo hacia el lago y al banco que estaba ocupado por Hinata solo hace unos momentos. La mirada de Hinata se vaciló por unos segundos antes de voltear y caminar de regreso hacia sus amigos.

"Lo siento… N-No era mi intención… herirte" susurró y se fue

Le dio un vistazo desde la esquina de su ojo; "Que mujer tan extraña…"

Cuando Sasuke finalmente decidió regresar de nuevo al grupo, se detuvo a unos pies y miro a Naruto hablando con la chica Hyuuga. El se estaba riendo probablemente de otro de sus entupidos chistes. Su vista se entretuvo un poco mas en Hinata. Ella mantenía una mano en su boca actuando como si estuviera tratando de contener su risa y de esconder su sonrojo. _Ella es definitivamente diferente de las otras._ Pensó para si mismo. _Ella no se cuelga de él o trata de usar varios métodos de seducción. Ella habla con él… como una amiga. No es agresiva para nada_. Él bufó. _¿Cómo consiguió a la única cuerda?_

* * *

_**Que les parecio??? jajajaja Hinata ya le dijo todas sus verdades a Sasuke para que se le bajen sus humos jajaja.... **_

_**Gracias de nuevo y dejen sus reviews porfis...**_

_**Nos vemos... se cuidan**_

_**Ja ne**_

_**PAZ!  
**_


	3. Misión

**Hey gente... sorry por no ponerlo antes pero la escuela se puso muy, pero muy pesada... pero ya esta aqui la conti. En un rato acabo la conti de En Su Lugar y la publico**

**Bueno, como vacaciones comenzó, tendere mas tiempo para publicar y traducir mis historias. así que esten pendientes... espero que les guste... Gracias por leer ^^**

**Los dejo con:

* * *

**

**..::Misión::..

* * *

**

Cuatro personas estaban parados uno enseguida del otro escuchando las órdenes que se les estaba dando por la Hokage. La Hokage misma parecía una mujer muy intimidante. Bueno, intimidante para todos excepto para cierto rubio que todos conocemos. "Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuuga. Esta misión es de suma importancia. Van a entregar un paquete al Kazekage tan rápido como sea posible sin causar daño alguno al paquete mismo. Te pongo a ti, Shikamaru, como el capitán de esta misión. Espero que todos hagan un buen trabajo juntos. Uchiha.... Tuve mucha dificultad al decidir si serías asignado a esta misión o no. No eres exactamente la persona mas confiable en caso de que no lo supieras."

"No tenía idea..." murmuró sarcásticamente luciendo aburrido

Tsunade le frunció el ceño inmediatamente, "Si tratas algo... bueno, se lo dejare al resto de ustedes para que traten con él como crean mejor. Naruto, estoy segura que lo mantendrás vigilado"

"Si, no te preocupes abuela Tsunade" dijo poniendo un brazo al rededor de los hombros de Sasuke, "No es tan estúpido" su comentario le ganó una mirada mortal por parte del Uchiha.

"Shikamaru, Hinata, ¿Puedo confiar en que _los_ vigilarán?

"Si, Tsunade-sama" los dos contestaron.

"Bien. Asegúrense de partir esta tarde entonces. Espero que regresen en una semana. Pueden irse."

El grupo salió por la puerta dirigiéndose hasta la saluda del edificio. "Oh... para que todos sepan..." Shikamaru comenzó sonando tan aburrido como siempre. "Estén en la puerta a medio día. No después! habló antes de caminar en dirección a su casa. El resto pronto lo hizo también.

* * *

Hinata se fue de su casa temprano para estar segura de que llegaría a la entrada a tiempo. Con su temprana llegada, vio que no era la primera en llegar ahí. De hecho, había solo otra persona además de ella esperando en la entrada. Apoyado contra ella con sus manos en los bolsillos, estaba el tan visto Uchiha. Hinata dudó por un instante antes de continuar caminando hacia él. Él la miró con una mirada vacía antes de convertirse en un ceño fruncido. Esto por supuesto hizo a Hinata estremecerse. "B-buenas Tardes, Sasuke-san" le saludo mirando a sus pies. Lo escucho gruñir antes de saber que su mirada ya no estaba sobre ella. Lentamente, lo miró a través de sus mechones recordándose la última conversación que habían tenido. Ella sabía que él merecía cada palabra, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por ser ella la que lo dijo.

"Ustedes dos llegaron temprano" Una aburrida voz los trajo de sus pensamientos. Mirando arriba, vieron a Shikamaru caminando hacia ellos en su usual flojo caminar. "Ahora tenemos que esperar por Naruto…. Que problemático"

Unos minutos después de medio día, Naruto finalmente llegó. Después de escuchar sus excusas de llegar tarde, comenzaron su viaje hacia la aldea escondida entre la arena. Shikamaru calculó que tardarían 3-4 días en llegar, dependiendo de las interrupciones. Esas interrupciones por supuesto serían ataques de enemigos ninja. En ese caso , Shikamaru se hizo cargo de que Hinata usara su Byakugan para revisar los alrededores cada diez minutos. Si este paquete era tan importante como la Hokage había dicho, no podían tomar ninguna oportunidad para subestimar al enemigo.

"De acuerdo. Falta una hora para que se ponga el sol, así que levantemos el campamento para la noche" Shikamaru ordeno ignorando las porras de alegría de su rubio compañero. "Hinata-san, porque no levantas las tiendas. Sasuke puede ir a conseguir leña y Naruto y yo conseguiremos tanto pescado como podamos." Todos acordaron y fueron a realizar sus tareas.

Para la hora que el cielo estaba cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche, ya habían comido y comenzaban a prepararse para dormir. Como solo había una tienda, todos tendrían que compartirla y dormir en seguida del otro. Comenzando desde la izquierda, dormía Hinata, Shikamaru, Naruto y luego Sasuke. Los chicos se durmieron en el momento en el que sus cabezas tocaron la almohada, pero Hinata parecía haberse quedado despierta un poco mas. Una vez que supo que los demás estaban dormidos, se levantó y silenciosamente salió del a tienda en dirección al bosque.

Sasuke de repente fue despertado cuando una mano golpeo un lado de su cabeza y se quedó ahí. Empujó la mano y miró abajo al desparramado, y muy dormido Naruto. "Naruto, Idiota" murmuró. Estaba a punto de volver a acostarse cuando notó que la bolsa de dormir en el final opuesto estaba vacía. He entrecerró sus ojos preguntándose donde estaría la Hyuuga. Viéndose totalmente despierto, se levanto y salió de la tienda decidiendo tomar un paseo por el bosque.

Caminó sin rumbo por un rato dejando a su mente viajar entre varios pensamientos. Uno de los mas populares era acerca de cierta chica Hyuga ojos claros. No sabía porque seguía ocupando sus pensamientos pero lo enfadaba a mas no poder. Cada vez que la veía, sus ojos inconscientemente se encaminaban de arriba a abajo por su cuerpo observando cada curva que tenía. Cuando ella hablaba, no podía dejar de mirarla fijamente a los labios. Y su sonrojo... lo enojaba tanto que a veces había una pizca de él que pensaba que en realidad era lindo. Incluso ella solo lo ha llevado a casi arrancar su propio cabello de la frustración. ¡Esos pensamientos no eran nada como él! La única cosa que debería ocupar sus pensamientos era el asesinato de su hermano, nada mas. Así que ¿Cuando empezó él a querer pensar mas en ella que en vengar a su propia familia? Simplemente no tenía sentido. _Tal vez solo debería matarla y terminar con esto. Eso resolvería fácilmente mis problemas._

Unos cuantos gruñidos y pesadas respiraciones lo regresaron desde sus pensamientos. Los ruidos provenían de un claro mas allá de unos cuantos árboles a su lado. Se detuvo y lentamente se acercó al claro con curiosidad de encontrar al dueño de los ruidos. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al notar que no era otra que la protagonista de sus pensamientos. Hinata estaba cerca de un pequeño estanque... entrenando. Él entrecerró sus ojos con indiferencia mientras saltaba a la rama de un árbol encima de él decidiendo observarla. Miró la manera elegante en que se movía de una posición de ataque a otra. Su pecho subía con profundas respiraciones y su cara permanecía severa y sería; algo que no veías mucho en la chica Hyuga. Después de terminar con su posición de Jyuuken comenzó a practicar la puntería arrojando shunikens a un árbol cercano. Lanzó su primera shuniken y apunto las siguientes al mismo punto. Mientras tanto, Sasuke se sentó en la rama del árbol mirándola notando los errores que hacía. Cuando ella comenzó a empacar sus armas, él decidió que era tiempo de regresar antes de que el sol se levantara.

* * *

Viajaron por todo el día y acamparon al rededor de la misma hora que lo hicieron la vez pasada. Y justo como la noche anterior, Sasuke despertó notando que Hinata no estaba de nuevo, y decidió ir a vigilarla de nuevo. Le tomó un poco de tiempo encontrar donde estaba, pero pronto percibió su familiar chakra en la cascada. Cuando llegó, no la vio por ningún lado. Miro su chaqueta tirada en el suelo, pero no había señales de ella. Frunció el ceño y se mantuvo en las sombras mirando al rededor en busca de la mujer de ojos blancos. Ni siquiera un minuto después. un movimiento en el agua regresó su atención hacia ella. De ahí emergió una muy mojada, y muy desnuda Hinata Hyuga. Sus ojos se abrieron con la sorpresa y su mente estaba en blanco. Su cuerpo se paralizó y no parecía poder quitar su mirada de ella. La luz de la luna iluminaba su cuerpo vagamente, pero no pudo evitar dejar su imaginación trabajar. Se encontró pronto tragando saliva y tomando profundas respiraciones. Comenzó a secarse a si mismo mientras pensaba. _Muévete Sasuke, ¡Muévete! Deja de mirarla, date la vuelta y muévete. ¡Maldición!_. Maldijo para si mismo hasta que fue capaz de moverse. En cuanto sus ojos dejaron su forma, corrió de regreso al campamento tomando refugio en su bolsa de dormir. Por mucho que tratara, no podía quitar de su mente ese pensamiento. _¡Maldición! ¿Que diablos pasa conmigo?._

La mañana siguiente, Shikamaru continuó dirigiendo al grupo hacia su destino. Detrás de Shikamaru, Hinata y Naruto caminaban juntos conversando amigablemente. Sasuke estaba hasta el final, tratando de mantener su mente en algo mas que en lo que vio anoche. Por supuesto, era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Especialmente si sus ojos se mantenía en la mujer Hyuga haciendo a su mente automáticamente recordar haberla visto desnuda. Gruño y miro hacia otro lado rápidamente para terminar mirándola de nuevo. Gruñendo en frustración, aceleró el paso y caminó pasando a los dos, incluso a Shikamaru. "Hey Sasuke, ¿Que rayos crees que haces?" Naruto lo llamó pensando que estaba intentando escapar.

"Solo estoy caminado adelante de ti, idiota"

"Se supone que debes quedarte con el grupo"

"Estoy con le grupo. Solo estoy caminando adelante"

"Cielos ¿Que pasa con ese imbécil?" Murmuró Naruto solo audible para Hinata. Hinata rió levemente, pero miró la espalda de Sasuke con preocupación.

El grupo siguió caminando muy silencioso durante el viaje, excepto por ocasionales órdenes de Shikamaru, y Naruto hablándole tanto como podía a Hinata ya que era la única que escucharía "Valla, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi a Gaara. ¿Me pregunto que esta haciendo ese psicótico?" Dijo Naruto en voz alta.

"Estoy segura que esta bien, Naruto-kun. Probablemente solo esta muy ocupado"

"Si, en verdad. Ser Kazekage no parece fácil"

"No duh, idiota" Sasuke añadió desde el frente del grupo enojando al contenedor del Kyuubi.

"No pedí tu opinión, bastardo."

"Cállense los dos. Ugh, que problemático..." pausó "Hinata-san ¿Ya revisó los alrededores?"

"Oh, no aún. Lo siento, Shikamaru-san. Lo olvide" se disculpó, activando rápidamente su Byakugan. Mientras revisaba el área los muchachos escucharon un pequeño grito venir de ella. Se detuvieron y voltearon a mirar su preocupado rostro. Tenía una mano en su boca mientras susurraba. "Hay... ocho de ellos... no muy lejos... Creo-que están planeando rodearnos..." al oír esto, los muchachos inmediatamente se pusieron en posición de pelea con sus espaldas entre ellos. A diferencia de Hinata que sabía exactamente donde estaba cada uno de ellos, los chicos debía mantenerse alerta a cualquier movimiento en los árboles. Sasuke activó su Sharingan sosteniendo un kunai en una mano, Shikamaru se preparo para hacer unas combinaciones de manos para su jutsu de posesión de sombra, y Naruto solo observaba detenidamente. "Así que, hay ocho de ellos ¿Huh? Problemático. Creo que tendremos que dividirlos entre nosotros" Shikamaru murmuró a los otros "Hinata-san y yo tomaremos la mitad mientras ustedes dos toman la otra mitad ¿Entendido?" pregunto al resto. Ellos asintieron enfocándose de nuevo en el bosque a su alrededor. Shikamaru apretó el paquete un poco mas, el que contenía el mensaje para el Kasekage. "Llegaran pronto" Hinata susurró mirando a cuatro de ellos correr hacia ellos en un lado mientras los otros estaban en el lado contrario.

Al mismo tiempo, los ninja enemigos saltaron en frente de ellos comenzando de inmediato la batalla. Sasuke y Naruto comenzaron con sus cuatro elegidos violentamente. Shikamaru y Hinata tenían un ataque mas lógico. Mientras Shikamaru atrapaba tres con su posesión de sombras, hinata peleaba con el restante ella misma. Shikamaru comenzó a usar su técnica de estrangulamiento de sombra terminando con esos tres tan rápido como pudo. Hinata, tras años de entrenamiento, destacó derrotando a su enemigo usando simplemente su Jyuuken. Para cuando había terminado y respiraba forzadamente, volteo para ver a los otros que ya habían terminado con sus peleas. Y un gran grupo de ocho ninjas ahora yacía en el suelo en un desastre de sangre. "Parece que son de la Aldea Escondida entre las Nubes. Y son todos Chunnin" Shikamaru notó mirando a los cuerpos de sus oponentes.

"Fue muy fácil" Naruto exclamó felizmente. "Quiero decir, miren. ¡Hinata y Shikamaru no tienen ningún rasguño"

"Pero Naruto-kun, estas herido..." Hinata dijo con preocupación notando unas cuantas cortadas en su cuerpo.

"Ah, Estoy bien Hinata-chan. No te preocupes por eso" sonrió ampliamente y miró al usuario del Sharingan en seguida de él. Naruto rió "Parece que no terminaste limpio tampoco"

Sasuke se miro mientras sacudía un poco su ropa "T-tengo un poco de pomada.. si quieres... P-podría..." Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y su chaqueta mientras un sonrojo subía a sus mejillas.

"Lo haremos en unas horas mas" Shikamaru interrumpió "Caminaremos tanto como podamos antes de acampar. Así, podremos llegar a Suna mañana"

* * *

El sol había desaparecido al fin cuando el grupo terminó de cenar. Tomando esta pequeña oportunidad antes de ir a dormir, Hinata le hecho un vistazo a sus heridas. Comenzando con Shikamaru, Hinata comenzó su trabajo. Shikamaru no tenía muchas marcas en él después de todo pero Hinata reviso también sus heridas internas. Cuando ninguna apareció, fue el turno de Sasuke.

Él se sentó debajo del árbol ocupado antes por Shikamaru, se quito la playera para darle mas acceso a sus heridas. Ella se sonrojo levemente pero de inmediato comenzó a limpiar las heridas. Por lo que veía, tenía unas pocas en el abdomen, una o dos en sus brazos, y una última pequeña en su cuello. Después de aplicar la pomada y vendar las de sus brazos y pecho, comenzó con la última cortada en su cuello. La limpió gentilmente y comenzó a aplicar la pomada. Mientras tanto, la mirada de Sasuke se entretuvo en ella mientras trabajaba. Su esencia era casi intoxicante. Inhalo profundamente preguntándose a que clase de flor olía. Cualquiera que fuera, descubrió que en realidad le gustaba. Su cabello caía en su espalda con unos cuantos colgando al en frente curveando su rostro. La manera en que la luz de la luna hacia brillar sus cabellos índigo le hacían preguntarse que tan suaves eran. De repente tubo la urgencia de correr sus dedos en ellos. Sin pensar, su mano parecía moverse por si sola hacia su cabello al rededor de sus hombros. A centímetros de ellos se detuvo y quito si mano de regreso a su pierna. _Maldición, ¿Que rayos estoy haciendo? Solo no la mires, no pienses en ella, no hagas nada que te recuerde a ella_. Interiormente se regaño a su mismo. Apretó su pantalón fuertemente mientras miraba a las estrellas en el medio lleno cielo. Su mandíbula se apretó mientras trataba de concentrar su mente en la luna y las estrellas. Tal vez si empezaba a contar las estrellas... ayudaría...

Notando que apretaba con su puño el pantalón, Hinata lo miro. "¿Um... Sasuke-san? ¿L-le hago daño?" su delicada voz hizo que él mirara dentro de los preocupados blancos ojos, que de alguna manera tenían un extraño tono lavanda en ellos.

"Estoy bien" dijo a través de sus cerrados dientes "Solamente date prisa maldición"

"S-si. Lo siento Sasuke-san" murmuró ella continuando aplicando la pomada en el la cortada del cuello.

"Y deja eso" Repentinamente dijo sin mirarla.

"¿Q-que?"

"No me llames así"

"¿Como l-le gustaría que lo llamara?"

"Solo Sasuke. No Sasuke-_san_ y especialmente no Sasuke-_kun_. ¿Entendido?"

"S-si, Sa-Sasuke"

"Dios, odio las formalidades..." parecía que solo murmuraba para si mismo aunque Hinata pudo escucharlo. Después de terminar con la pomada, Hinata sabía que tenía que esperar hasta que se secara antes de vendarla. En lugar de esperar pacientemente como usualmente lo hacía, se estaba poniendo nerviosa al rededor de Sasuke y quería darse prisa y terminar con esto. Tragando saliva, hizo algo que inevitablemente le trajo un buen sonrojo. Se aproximo a la herida y sopló suavemente en ella. Sasuke de inmediato se tensó y movió su cabeza para mirarla duramente con ojos muy abiertos. "Que rayos fue eso?"

"L-lo siento Sasuke. Es solo que... necesitaba secarse, así que... yo solo... um..."

"Olvida lo que dije. Solo termina" le dijo con severidad mirando lejos de ella de nuevo. Lo escondió muy bien, pero en el segundo en el que sintió su cálida respiración contra su cuello, su propia respiración se aceleró tan rápido como los latidos de su corazón.

Ella colocó las vendas significando que había terminado. "Todo listo" susurró directamente y rozo su nariz contra la de él. El la miró curiosamente mientras ella se sonrojaba por la cercanía. Ella se retrocedió mirando al suelo. "Oh-uh-um... Perdón..."

"Hn" murmuró simplemente antes de volver a ponerse su camisa y caminar hacia donde estaba el fuego y los otros estaban sentados.. Naruto se levanto después de que Sasuke se sentó y fue hacia hinata para que tratara sis heridas también.

En el turno de Naruto, Sasuke no pudo evitar mirar mientras ella se sonrojaba fuertemente cuando él se quito su camisa, y parecía tartamudear constantemente._ Se sonroja mucho al rededor de él. Solo la vi sonrojarse conmigo una vez. Pero... eso fue porque estaba avergonzada. Se sonroja con él porque esta... _"Raro ¿No es así?" Shikamaru pregunto perezosamente. Sasuke lo miro y él continuó. "Todo este tiempo, y ella sigue enamorada de ese chico"

"¿Todo este tiempo?"

"Si, ha estado enamorada de él desde la academia. Gracioso cuan ignorante es él en no darse cuenta después de estos años!

"Hn... si..."

* * *

**Y bien??? que les parecio?? ahaha espero les haya gustado...**

**Ah si, algun error que haya tenido me avisan... esque este capi lo tenia en dos partes y no se si se copiaron bien... en fin... mil gracia por leer de nuevo**

**Si no han leido mi nueva historia _Destiny and Love_, haganlo por favor... ^^**

**Dejen review porfis... son tambien para la autora oroginal...**

**bueno nos vemos.**

**Ja ne**

**Cuidense.**


	4. Suna

**Hey chicos... adivinen que... Nuevo Capitulo ^^ hahaha que les parece??? Bueno, espero no haberlos hecho esperar tanto y pues ojala y les guste.**

**Dejen sus comentarios y si notan algun error me avisan porfa ;)**

**Bueno... los dejo... Capítulo 4:**

* * *

**Suna

* * *

**

A su llegada a Suna, los hermanos del Kazekage les dieron la bienvenida. Fueron escoltados a la oficina de Gaara, donde Shikamaru le dio el paquete que supuestamente era muy importante. Abriendo el paquete, el Kazekage saco unos cuantos documentos los cuales parecía reconocer aunque los demás en la habitación no. "¿Y que son?" Naruto preguntó interrumpiendo el silencio.

"Idiota. No se debe preguntar sobre este tipo de cosas" Shikamaru le reprimo golpeándolo en la cabeza.

"Solo tenía curiosidad. cielos..." gritó terminando murmurando algo.

"Solo son unos cuantos tratados que necesito firmar" Gaara contestó a su viejo amigo.

"¿Tratados? ¿Entre Suna y Konoha?" Naruto preguntó curioso.

Gaara asintió cono respuesta su vista aun en los papeles frente a él.

"Pero... Pensé que ya se habían hecho cargo de eso hace años"

"Así fue. Bueno, la mayoría de hecho" Temari contesto "Creo que estos son básicamente cubriendo las pequeñas cosas menos importantes".

"Oh, ahora lo entiendo"

"Terminare estos esta noche y los podrán llevar de regreso a su Hokage mañana" Gaara pausó volteando a su hermana y hermano "Temari y Kankuro les mostraran sus habitaciones"

"¿Nuestras habitaciones?" Naruto preguntó

"Si, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ustedes chicos. Odiaríamos tener que hacerlos dormir en esos horribles moteles" Kankuro explicó.

"Así pueden cenar con nosotros y luego descansar antes de partir mañana. Claro, sería inteligente si salieran muy temprano en la mañana antes de que el sol este sobre ustedes." Temari añadió.

"Así es, síganos"

Kankuro escoltó a Naruto y Sasuke a sus individuales habitaciones mientras Temari escoltaba a Hinata y Shikamaru a las suyas. Después de acomodarse y tomar sus tan necesitadas duchas, todos decidieron quedarse en sus habitaciones hasta la hora de la cena.

Sasuke caminaba por los pasillos notando algunas cosas. Naruto y Gaara estaban hablando en su oficina, Shikamaru parecía estar pasando su tiempo con Temari. Kankuro se veía caminado por ahí con algunos otros ninjas, y Hinata aun no aparecía. _Hn. Debe estar en su habitación... _Sus pensamientos siguieron hasta que pasó por una pequeña sala decorada con unos cuantos sofás, sillar y algunos libreros.

Sentada en una de esas sillas estaba no otra que Hinata Hyuga, que felizmente leía un libro. Una pequeña sonrisa se veía en sus labios, mientras parecía estar sumamente interesada en la historia. Los últimos rayos de luz se asomaban por la ventana iluminando sus rasgos. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado mirándola, pero aparentemente fue lo suficiente para que ella se diera cuenta de eso. _Se ve tan... hermosa... Agh! ¿Que estoy penando? Dios, creo que en verdad algo malo pasa conmigo. _Maldijo a si mismo. "Sasuke...¿estas bien?" escucho a Hinata preguntarle y vio que estaba de pie no muy lejos de él ahora. Se veía preocupada. ¿Te duele algo? ¿T-tu herida a-aún duele?" Él solo la miraba con una expresión vacía, pero su corazón latía con rapidez. "¿Quieres que l-la vea?"

_Ver huh?_ pensó para si mismo mientras miraba sus labios deseoso._ Se ven suaves... Me pregunto... a que saben... NO! ¿Que rayos estoy pensando?_ Maldijo para si de nuevo, pero se paralizó cuando la mano de Hinata toco su brazo. "¿Sa-Sasuke?" cuestionó Hinata, pero el se alejó de ella.

"Estoy bien" murmuró severamente y se fue del lugar dejando detrás una confusa Hinata.

* * *

En la cena, el grupo se sentó en la mesa a comer la servida comida. Gaara se mantenía cayado y como siempre sus hermanos llevaban toda la conversación con Naruto y Shikamaru. Sasuke se quedó en silenció tal como Gaara; incluso Hinata hablaba mas que él. Discutieron acerca del viaje y de los enemigos ninjas que se encontraron. Temari explicó que la única posible razón de un ataque era que la aldea de la Nube simplemente no simpatizaba con la alianza entre Suna y Konoja. "Hemos escuchado de ataques en el camino entre las dos aldeas." Kankuro añadió. "Hemos enviado advertencias a todos nuestros Shinobi diciéndoles que cuiden sus espaldas"

"¿Y la Hokage no les advirtió de eso?" Temari pregunto.

"No. O no sabía acerca de eso, o solo quería hacer nuestro trabajo mas problemático" Shikamaru contesto recargando su barbilla en sus palmas.

"Tal vez la vieja trataba de probarnos o algo" Teorizo Naruto. "No importa de todas maneras, porque pateamos sus traseros fácilmente. ¿Cierto Hinata-chan?" le dio un leve codazo en juego. Ella sonrió gentilmente al rubio en admiración mientras asentía en acuerdo. "Hey, por cierto Hinata-chan, te vi pelear contra ese ninja y lo hiciste en verdad muy bien. ¡Estaba impresionado!"

"Gr-gracias Naruto-kun" dijo apenas un poco mas alto que un susurro con un sonrojo siempre presente.

Sasuke la miraba y estaba de nuevo hipnotizado por sus labios mientras hablaba. Sintió una fuerte hambre, aunque sabía que no era por comida. La manera en la que reaccionaba a la mas pequeña cosa que ella hacia estaba sacando de sus casillas. Todo lo que parecía estar en su cabeza era que la quería. No sabía exactamente porque, pero la quería para él. Quería reclamarla como suya. Supuso que tenía que si quería que sus constantes pensamientos terminaran.. Así es, estaba decidido. Ella sería suya, y suya nada mas.

* * *

La noche llegó y todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Hinata se acababa de poner su pijama y estaba sentada en la esquina de la cama corriendo un cepillo por su cabello. Mientras sus manos se movían sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado. Estaba muy emocionada con esta misión al momento en que escucho que Naruto estaría en ella. Amaba estar en su presencia. Todo acerca de él la hacía tan feliz, pero algo mas empezaba a invadir su mente. Nunca conoció a Sasuke en realidad, pero sabía que él siempre era muy distante de la gente... especialmente de las mujeres. Después de su enfrentamiento en el parque, creía que él la odiaba ahora. Aun así, incluso con sus constantes miradas y malos comentarios, parecía actuar diferente cerca de ella de lo que actuaba con los demás.

Constantemente lo atrapaba mirándola fijamente, lo que la ponía mas allá de solo nerviosa. _Probablemente solo esta decidiendo la manera en que va a matarme... _pensó tristemente. Pero entonces había ocasiones en las que parecía contradecir sus miradas, Aunque tenía el ceño fruncido, sus ojos tenían algo diferente.... algo mas. No podía determinar que era exactamente, pero sabía que no podía ser odio. La manera en que sus ojos onyx la capturaban tan fácilmente y parecía atraparla por tanto tiempo. Todo eso hacía acelerar su corazón. No como lo hacía Naruto, pero... ¿Que era eso?

Suspiró cansada diciéndose a si misma que estaba pensando demasiado en eso. Puso su peine en un lado y estaba a punto de apagar las luces cuando alguien toco la puerta de repente. La abrió para ver a Sasuke parado ahí con una expresión vacía. Él entró y ella cerró la puerta detrás de ella. "Sa-Sasuke. ¿Hay algo..."

"Tengo una pregunta para ti"

"Uh- de-de acuerdo"

"Me has conocido tanto tiempo como los demás ¿Cierto?"

"S-Supongo"

"Y ni una vez estuviste enamorada de mi como las demás" Parecía que eran mas afirmaciones que preguntas, pero de todas maneras ella contestaba.

"No, N-nunca. ¿Por que...?"

"Así que, entonces... estabas enamorada de Naruto todo este tiempo"

Ella se sonrojo profundamente. "C-como t-te..."

"Así fue" la interrumpió de nuevo y parecía estar pensando. Él la miró analizando su cuerpo con ojos entrecerrados antes de hacer contacto con sus ojos. Tenía una mirada de pura confusión y al mismo tiempo un sonrojo de vergüenza. Caminó hacia ella lentamente mientras ella mantenía su mirada en el suelo. "Él no lo sabe"

"No..." susurró con una mirada de depresión. Él sonrió malévolamente viendo lo vulnerable que estaba y continuo con su lento paso hacia ella. Cuando finalmente ella miró arriba, saltó un poco al ver que estaba a menos de un pie de ella. Su rostro impasible como siempre, pero sus ojos tenían algo diferente en ellos. Lo mismo que había notado desde que comenzó la misión. ¿Que sucede? ¿Por que esta aquí? ¿Acaso va a... matarme ahora? Hinata no podía evitar mirarlo mientras trataba de descifrar que estaba pensando.

Dio un paso mas haciéndola tomar uno hacia a tras a ella. Continuó hasta que ella estaba contra la pared sin otro lado a donde ir. Sus latidos se aceleraron y parecía increíblemente difícil respirar. "Sa-Sasuke... ¿Que..." Él se acerco mas y ella puso sus manos en el pecho de él tratando de detenerlo. "¿Que t-tratas d-de..." agarro ambas de sus muñecas y rápidamente las sostuvo arriba de su cabeza. Ella se quejó con su nombre de nuevo y él solo se acerco a unos centímetros de su rostro

"Solo quería probar lo que habías estado guardando para Naruto" dijo y junto sus labios con los de ella hambrientamente. Los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron y parecía estar paralizada. Su mano izquierda se movió detrás del cuello de ella mientras la derecha aun sostenía sus muñecas. Su lengua estaba contra sus labios buscando por una entrada forzada. Ella jadeo dándole la entrada que necesitaba para poder entrar y explorar. Lentamente, ella comenzaba a dejar de resistirse y de alguna manera se encontró disfrutando el beso. Sus ojos se cerraron y empezó a mover su lengua contra la de él.

Sasuke estaría mintiendo si dijera que no lo sorprendió, de hecho esto solo lo hacía querer intensificarlo. El agarre en sus muñecas se aflojó permitiéndole liberarse y ponerlas en su pecho. En lugar de apartarlo de ella como pensaba que lo haría, ella las movió hacia arriba acariciando su pecho, hombros y cuello hasta que se entrelazaran con su cabello. Alcanzo su banda tratando de deshacer el nudo. Lo deshizo y lo dejo caer al suelo dándole mas acceso a su cabello. Agarrándose de él lo acerco aun mas lo que hizo a su estómago saltar e incrementar su apetito y necesidad. Su mano derecha regreso a su muñeca sosteniéndola cerca de él. Su lenguas danzaban con la otra mientras sus manos se acariciaban.

Cuando finalmente rompieron el beso, sus respiraciones eran pesadas y sus párpados estaban medio abiertos. "S-Sasuke..." susurró y lo vio apartarse de ella recogiendo su banda. Camino hacía la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de abrirla. "Esto... nunca pasó" murmuró y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta firmemente tras él.

Hinata se apoyó contra la pared tratando de normalizar su respiración. ¿_Que acaba de suceder? ¿En realidad... en realidad pasó?_ Por mucho que tratara de convencerse de que no había pasado... sabía que so lo había hecho. Y para aumentar su asombro, no podía negar que en verdad lo disfrutó. Pero espera, ¿No era ese beso, su primer beso, supuestamente reservado para Naruto? ¿Por que entonces, no estaba enojada con Sasuke por haberlo robado? ¿Por que de pronto sentía que quería mas? _Y... ¿Por que me beso? ¿Por que yo? ¿Por que?... _ Dejo de pensar tanto en eso y apagó las luces caminando hacía la cama con la clara intención de dormir.

Incluso con todas las teorías, esa noche, parecía que ninguno de ellos podía dormir. Hinata se quedó despierta solo por confusión, mientras Sasuke podía solo lamer sus labios recordando a que sabía... y que dulce era. La noche entera se dio cuenta de que quería mas de ese sabor. Lo encontró muy adictivo. Aun cuando disfrutaba el sabor que se quedó en sus labios, se regañó por perder el control tan fácilmente. Pero era un vengador. Sabía que cuando quería algo, o alguien, haría lo que fuera necesario para asegurarse de que así fuera. Justo ahora, ese algo, o alguien, era Hinata Hyuga. No era aparente hasta ahora, pero se dio cuenta que la lujuria era una poderosa emoción. _Hn. Y todos esos tontos allá afuera prefieren amor... que ignorantes. La lujuria es mucho mas agradable de satisfacer._

* * *

Todos despertaron muy temprano en la mañana antes de que el sol saliera. Gaara les dio los documentos para llevarlos de vuelta, y les deseo un buen viaje. Naruto regresó a su normal actitud despreocupada sin darse cuenta de que su mejor amigo y Hinata actuaban de manera inusual. Claro, normalmente eran cayados, pero por lo menos mantenían una mirada enfocada. Ahora, sus mentes vagaban en otros pensamientos. No se miraban el uno al otro y se aseguraban de no estar cerca del otro al caminar. Hinata se quedó cerca de Naruto dejándolo divagar acerca de alguna u otra cosa, mientras Sasuke se quedaba detrás con sus manos en los bolsillos y su estricta mirada en la espalda de Hinata.

Sonrío con orgullo al ver lo distraída que estaba. Había empezado con el plan de reclamar a la Hyuga como suya. Aunque haya iniciado la acción, sabía que había grandes obstáculos en el camino. El mas grande era un rubio ojiazul idiota caminando en seguida de ella. Era mas fácil sabiendo que Naruto no sentía lo mismo que ella sentía por él, pero los sentimientos que ella tenia por él eran fuertes. Tan fuertes que sabía que iba a ser necesitaba una guerra misma para demoler tales sentimientos y redireccionarlos hacía él. ¡Pero era un Uchiha por el amor de Dios! Estaba en su sangre el ser atraido por los buenos desafíos.

* * *

**Y? que les pareció? hahaha ese Sasuke... Un poco arrogante no creen? **

**(sigh) en fin... pero al rato le dan su merecido... Muahahaha :D**

**Por favor dejen review.... recuerden que hacen que actualice mas pronto.... Diganme que piensan vale?**

**Bueno... los dejo, que estén bien y nos vemos en la proxima ^^**

**Ja ne**


	5. Celos

_Hey chico como estan??? ^^ Pues nomas vengo a dejarles capi nuevo en un ratito que tuve libre me puse a traducir... _

_Bueno espero que les guste y que esten bien.._

_Gracias por leer

* * *

_

**Celos

* * *

**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que el grupo había regresado a Konoha de su misión. Hinata secó su frente con la manga de su chaqueta y miró al cielo. El sol casi se ponía decorando las nubes con una serie de hermosos colores. Sabiendo que la noche pronto llegaría, decidió empacar sus armas terminando con su entrenamiento. Su cuerpo estaba exhausto ahora, o al menos así lo sentía. Trabajó en el hospital temprano por la mañana y tan pronto terminó eso decidió que iría a entrenar unas cuantas horas.

Saliendo de los campos de entrenamiento, comenzó a caminar a su apartamento. Estaba caminando por la calle principal disfrutando de la suave brisa cuando escucho que la llamaban por su nombre "Hey Hinata-chan! Espera"

Giró para ver detrás a la persona solo para después encontrarse sonrojada profundamente. "N-Naruto-kun..."

Él jadeo tratando de atrapar un poco de aire y le dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "Hey ¿Estas ocupada ahora?"

"Uh-en realidad no..."

"Bien. ¿Quieres comer conmigo? Iba a ir solo, pero es mas divertido ir con compañía"

"U-um, claro Naruto-kun. Me encantaría"

"Genial. Vamos" La tomo de la mano y por poco la arrastraba hasta el puesto de Ichiraku Ramen.

Se sentaron y ordenaron, y mientras esperaban, Naruto comenzó una conversación. Hinata sonrió amorosamente al rubio con un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas. _Estoy aquí con Naruto-kun... ¿Es... es una cita?_ Se sonrojó aun mas a su nuevo descubrimiento.

* * *

Sasuke había estado pensando constantemente los últimos dos días en como iba a llevar a cavo sus planes. Sabía que definitivamente debía redireccionar el profundo amor que Hinata sentía por Naruto hacía él, pero era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo. _En todo caso ¿Que ve en ese idiota? Es ruidoso, odioso, denso a mas no poder, demasiado feliz para su propio bien, y... y un completo perdedor._ Cualquier otra chica me preferiría, así que... ¿Por que ella no? ¿Que hace a Naruto mejor que yo? Simplemente no lo entendía.

Mientras seguía pensando en esto, un gran calor llegó a sus mejillas, lo cual identifico como enojo. Siempre era a él al que los demás veían primero. A Naruto nunca lo veían dos veces. Pero de alguna manera, esta chica... Hinata Hyuga, enfocaba su atención en el idiota de Naruto y nunca miraba al genio Uchiha. ¿_Acaso esta ciega? Bueno, debe de estarlo. Aunque, esos ojos complementan su belleza...gah!_ Esto es demasiado fastidioso. Maldición.

Suspiró profundamente con frustración. Con sus manos en los bolsillos y su mirada mas en el suelo que al frente, continuó con su caminó por la callo no importándole a donde iba. Se había encerrado en su casa por un tiempo tratando de pensar en varias maneras para hacer que la ex-heredera Hyuga le prestara mas atención, pero parecían inútiles. Esperaba que si tomaba una caminata por la aldea alguna inspiración podría llegarle. Inspiración, esperaba, que no tuviera que empezar a actuar como Naruto.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto a Hinata desde la misión, y el sabor de sus labios se había desvanecido haciéndolo desear volver a probarlos. Tal vez debería ir a buscarla justo ahora y satisfacer sus deseos. Oh, era muy tentador. El solo pensarlo le hacía sonreír malévolamente. Amaba como había reaccionado tan maravillosamente a su beso. Si no tuviera el fuerte presentimiento de que era su primera vez, hubiera pensado que estuvo practicando estos últimos seis años. Y cuando se trataba de la manera en la que él reaccionó a sus caricias y toques... solo había una palabra... adictivo. Para ponerlo simple, se encontró a si mismo amándolo.

El sonriente Uchiha miro de nuevo hacia la calle mirando a los alrededores. Había varios puestos que ya se encontraban cerrando excepto por los bares y unos cuantos restaurantes. Un ruido se escucho desde su estómago recordándole que no había comido nada desde el desayuno. _Tal vez Naruto este en el puesto de Ramen. Iré a comer ahí y conseguiré algo de información de Hinata. Si, eso ayudara_. Concluyó y siguió caminando por la calle hasta que vio el familiar puesto.

Caminando hacia el pudo reconocer el naranja y negro traje del rubio idiota. _Bien, aquí esta._ De repente se detuvo a un metro de la entrada cuando reconoció a cierto alguien sentado junto al chico zorro. _Hinata... ¿Que hace aquí y con Naruto?..._ Al instante, en su cara se había fruncido el ceño, y sintió su ciervo, de nuevo, hervir de furia. Casi se sorprendía de si mismo. Nunca en su vida cruzo por su mente que, el Vengador y Sobreviviente Uchiha, se sentiría celoso de Naruto... por una chica.!

Cada vez que Naruto accidentalmente chocaba su hombro contra el de ella, su puño se apretaba mas. Sus nudillos estaban blancos como un fantasma, y podía jurar que sus cortas uñas estaban enterrándose en sus palmas. haciendo que la sangre saliera. Su respiración se profundizó, sus ojos entrecerrados y sis dientes fuertemente cerrados. Un pequeño gruñido se escucho al escuchar la inocente risa que venía de Hinata y la llamativa risa de Naruto. Su mente se quedó en blanco, todo excepto el pensamiento de desgarrar a su "mejor amigo" miembro por miembro. _¡Como se atreve a tocarla... como se atreve ese bastardo a tocar lo que es mío!_

"Sasuke-kun" la alegre voz de Sakura interrumpió sus pensamientos de asesinato mientras ella se colgaba de su cuello con los brazos "¿Que haces solo parado aquí? ¿Que miras?" Le cuestionó curiosa mirando hacía el puesto de Ramen que parecía llamar su atención. "¿Naruto y Hinata? Aw. ¿Están en una cita? Que lindos"

"Suéltame Sakura" le dijo en su usual tono calmado.

Ella lo miró con un puchero en sus labios incluso aunque él seguía mirando a los otros dos. "¿Que? ¿Por que? ¿Que sucede?"

"Dije..." se volteo para verla haciéndola saltar y soltarlo al ver el Sharingan activado y girando rápidamente "Suéltame. O te matare"

"¿Sasuke-kun...?" Sus ojos se agrandaron con el miedo mientras tomaba unos pasos hacía atrás. Le dio una severa mirada antes de girarse con rigidez y caminar con sus puños apretados a sus lados. Una vez que desapareció de su vista, ella se giró hacía Naruto y Hinata, que estaban felizmente comiendo. Caminó hacía ellos hasta que estaba en medio de los dos "Hey Naruto" le llamo capturando su atención y la de Hinata.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Ven a comer con nosotros" sonrió ampliamente el chico.

El rostro de Hinata se entristeció por un momento sabiendo ahora que definitivamente Naruto no pensaba en esto como una cita. Parecía que su amor por Sakura estaba siempre presente.

"Hey, uh, ¿Te peleaste con Sasuke de nuevo?"

"¿Que- una pelea? Entrenamos esta mañana, pero no lo ha visto desde entonces" contestó recordándolo "¿Por que lo preguntas?"

"Lo acabo de ver parado ahí afuera mirándolos a ustedes. Se veía muy enojado... No creó haberlo visto así de enojado antes. Estaba... en verdad asustada" Sakura miró abajo mordiendo su uña nerviosamente "Estas seguro que no dijiste algo que pudiera haberlo molestado?"

"Uh. No lo creo" se quedó mirando como si tratara de recordad "Nos gritamos el un al otro como siempre lo hacemos, así que no se que lo halla puesto así de enojado"

"Ya veo..." la voz de Sakura se escuchó con clara preocupación al igual que sus alguna vez alegres gestos.

Hinata miro a sus dos amigos preocupados por su compañero de equipo. Hinata mordió su labio pensando en el beso que se dieron en Suna. Un pensamiento la invadió en que tal vez estaba enojado por ella. _¿Hice algo que lo pudiera haber enojado? _Trato de pensar en algo que haya podido enojarlo. "Ah, no te preocupes por eso Sakura-chan. Estoy seguro que pronto se le pasara. Estará de regreso a la normalidad para mañana. Normal siendo frío y distante" sonrió acariciando su brazo para confortarla. Sakura lo mirí dándole una leve sonrisa.

"Si, tienes razón Naruto. Creo que solo me preocupo demasiado" pausó por un segundo "Creo que es hora de irme a casa. Nos vemos después Naruto, Hinata-chan"

"Hey Sakura-chan, espera. Deja que te lleve a casa"

"No te preocupes, estaré bien. ¿Por que no llevas mejor a Hinata-chan?"

"¿Huh? Oh..." miró a Hinata parada ahí dándole una sonrisa parecida a la de Sakura.

"Es-esta bien Naruto-kun. Ve y lleva a Sakura-chan a casa. Creo que mejor iré a dar un paseo de todas formas"

"Hinata-chan...¿Estas segura?"

Ella asintió sonriendo "No te preocupes por mi. De acuerdo. Bueno, y-ya me voy. Gracias por invitarme Naruto-kun" Hinata se inclinó y se dirigió hacia el bosque. Naruto sonrió despidiéndose y regreso con Sakura para llevarla a casa.

Llegando a las afueras del bosque. Hinata dejó de correr y se quedó quieta parada para recuperar el aliento. Miró al suelo tristemente tratando de ignorar la quemante sensación en sus ojos por las lágrimas que le rogaban por ser liberadas. Cerro sus ojos fuertemente y mordió su labio inferior. _Jamás me mirará como mira a Sakura-chan... jamás se dará cuenta de cuanto lo amo..._ Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas pero parpadeo rápidamente tratando de secarlos. Caminó en el bosque hacia el lago para poder relajarse un poco.

Llegó y se quedó cerca de la orilla mirando en la oscura agua que ondeaba gentilmente. El reflejo de la luna mantuvo su mirada por un momento antes de finalmente mira a la misma brillante luna. Sonrió suavemente llenándose de su nocturno brillo. Pisadas en el pasto llegaron hasta sus oídos alertándola de la presencia de alguien mas. Inhaló ásperamente y se volteó para toparse cara cara con un medio desnudo, sharingan activado, Uchiha. Juzgando por su apariencia, parecía como si acababa de terminar de entrenar, y con las pequeñas cortadas por doquier debió de haber sido muy intenso. Su caminas colgando de su puño y sus ojos atrapados en los de ella. Si estaba tan enojado como había dicho, entonces seguramente no dudaría en matarla si le dieran la oportunidad.

Trago saliva tratando de recobrar su confianza "Hola... S-Sasuke" murmuró.

"¿Desde cuando empezaron a salir?"

Ella se estremeció ante su venenoso tono de voz y lo miró con una cuestionante mirada hasta que recordó que fue a cenar con Naruto. "No fue una cita... solo me pidió que lo acompañara"

"Suena como una cita para mi"

"No lo fue. No me hubiera preguntado de todas maneras... Solo... solo soy una a-amiga p-para él."

Sasuke sonrió y se rió entre dientes al escuchar su respuesta. Comenzó a acercarse hasta que su mano levantó su mejilla. "Eso es bueno... para ti" susurró reclamando su boca tan pronto como terminó de hablar. Ella se paralizó de la impresión y jadeó al verse siendo recostada en el piso con él encima. Forzó su rodilla entre sus muslos, mientras sus manos rondaban por su cuerpo. Ella sintió sonrió si su cuerpo se derritiera en su abrazo. Y una vez mas,se encontró reaccionando y contestando su beso de inmediato.

Su besó se profundizó dejando a sus mentes dejarse llevar. Él se separó de su boca y rozó sus labios en el cuello de Hinata chupándolo suavemente. Hinata se impresiono a si misma tanto como a Sasuke cuando un erótico gemido escapo de sus labios. Todo... sus caricias... su toque... sus besos... se sentían tan bien. El sentido común no estaba mas presente entre ellos, y por un momento, ninguno se quejaba.

Las manos de Hinata gentilmente acariciaba la desnuda espalda de Sasuke disfrutando la sensación de sus músculos. El tembló en respuesta y reclamó su boca de nuevo. Centímetros antes de llagar al borde de su pecho ella gritó y lo empujo fuera de ella. "Sasuke, no" ella dijo y se alejo de él lo mas rápido que pudo. Mientras arreglaba su ropa, pudo sentir la mirada de Sasuke penetrándola.

Hinata lentamente levantó la mirada encontrándose con sus ojos con miedo en los de ella "¿Y que rayos quieres decir con 'no'?

"Y-yo no puedo. No esta bien. Es solo... Yo... yo a-amo a Naruto-kun" replicó nerviosamente mientras se ponía de pie. Sasuke frunció el ceño ante su respuesta y él también se levantó.

"Tu lealtad a él es sorprendente" bufó sarcásticamente. Ella tembló por sus palabras de nuevo y miró a un lado.

"Y...t-tu... No creo que me ames..." dijo apenas audiblemente. Sus ojos lo miraron rápidamente cuando le escuchó reír. Cuando su ultima riza desapareció, él regresó su expresión de nuevo en una mirada.

"¿Amor? ¿Que tiene que ver tal cosa sin sentido con nosotros?"

"Bueno, um..."

"Para aclarar, ¿Que crees que _es_ esto?"

"Yo... no lo se..." ella bajó su mirada a sus pies mientras apretaba el final de su chamarra entre sus dedos. El se acercó y sostuvo su barbilla en sus manos fuertemente. Cuando Hinata lo miró él replico simplemente "Es solo lujuria. Nada malo vendrá por lo que estamos haciendo. No es como si estuvieras casada o _siquiera_ saliendo con ese perdedor"

"No importa... Yo... lo sigo amando..."

"Escúchate. Eres patética. Deja de perseguir ciegamente alguien que apenas y sabe que existes." su último comentario pareció haberla golpeado. Lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos y se resbalaron por sus mejillas goteando de su barbilla. Ella parpadeo y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados por un momento antes de alejar su barbilla del agarre de Sasuke. Algo dentro de él dolió al ver las lágrimas que él provocó. No podía identificar el dolor en su pecho, pero lo puso de lado. "Creo..." ella susurró haciendo difícil escucharla. "Creo que tal vez... tal vez te odio..."

El se alejo ante la sorpresa de escuchar sus palabras. Nunca pensó que era capaz para la tímida Hyuga contener una pizca de odio contra alguien. Peor aquí estaba... pronunciando esas palabras a él. ¡A él! Al mas amado por toda la población femenina en Konoha. Fue literalmente sorprendido. Y no solo eso... se sintió herido. Sintió como si su corazón estuviera siendo apretado sin piedad. No sabía porque, pero, estaba totalmente seguro de que no le gustaba. No era como si nunca haya escuchado esas palabras antes. No era como si no hubiera sido odiado antes, pero porque era _ella_ la que lo odiaba... parecía cambiar todo.

Durante un breve momento de silencio, Hinata limpió su cara de las lágrimas y camino hacia el bosque dejando solo al Uchiha con sus emociones. Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta y decir que lo sentía y que no quería decirlo, pero sus pies seguían moviéndose como si supieran que eso solo la heriría mas.

_Amor... ¿Eso es lo que quiere? ¿Fue su amor por Naruto el que me alejo? O... ¿Fue por que sabía que no nos amábamos? Y... ¿Por que dolió demasiado cuando dijo que me odiaba? Nunca antes me había molestado... pero lo hizo cuando ella lo dijo. Yo... en verdad estoy empezando a pensar que tal vez... tal vez lo que en realidad quiero de ella... es el tipo de amor que le da a Naruto_. Apretó su puño fuertemente. _¡Es ridículo! ¿Que demonios pasa conmigo últimamente? ¿Cuando comencé a querer amor? Es solo una emoción sin sentido que solo sirve de debilidad. Entonces... ¿Por que la estoy anhelando tanto... y de ella?._ La cara mojada de lágrimas de Hinata regresaba a su mente haciendo que el rostro de Sasuke se suavizara de su usual mirada. _Se ve mejor cuando esta sonriendo...

* * *

_

_¿Que les pareció? hehehe ^^ pobre Hina, parece que Sasuke solo juega con ella hahaha ntc, solo esta confundido:_

_Oh si hace mucho que no menciono a los reviews asi que ahora si lo haré:_

**_xXBlackxxStarXx: _**_JAJAJA ya esta continuado, solo no me lastimes!!!! :(. Si, no sera tan facil como Sasuke cree, habra dificultades, tendra que dejar su gran orgullo antes ^^ Mil gracias por el review_

**_LennaParis:_**_ he he, si te entiendo, yo tambien me pongo así cuando leo SasuHina ;) solo no puedo evitarle haha también me gusta hacer que Sasuke sufra un poquito antes así que, quedate pendiente ^^_

**_Jane Nylleve_****_:_**_ Gracias, aunque no es mio (brincos diera yo) es un honor traerlo para todos ustedes ^///^_

**_Amaya18:_**_ jajaja creo que adivinaste el titulo del siguiente capitulo y el trama hahaha ^^ que bueno que te gustó. Sigue pendiente por favor :P Ja ne_

**_gesy_**_: hahaha tienes razón... Sasuke y Arrogante parece que son la misma cosa no lo crees? Pero aun así, lo amo!!! Kya, le da su toque encantador, aunque a veces se pasa, Hinata siempre logra bajarle los humos ^^_

**_kairi-Sparda_**_: hahaha si, asi es Sasu-kun, mil gracias por leer, espero que sigas el fic y vea mas de tus comentarios.... Matta ne!_

**_janisita_****_:_**_ Si, ya traía ganas desde hace tiempo y ya sabes que "un uchiha siempre consigue lo que quiere" y con su gran arrogancia Sasuke no pudo soportarlo mas, pero no le será tan sencillo, tendra que ganarsela antes... Bueno, nos vemos. Gracias por leer. Ja!_

**_betsy-chan:_**_ No te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso Muajajajaaj :D Gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado el capi.. Ja ne!_

**_Imani ki'Nara_**_: mil gracias... que bueno que te gusto, sigue pendiente que se pone cada vez mejor... Ja ne ^^_

**_Amy-chan:_**_ si, y un uchiha jamás rechaza un duelo :D esta en su sangre.... Gracias por el review... Ja ne :P_

**_flordezereso_**_: heheeh gracias, si se que tengo mil y un errores y solo puedo argumentar que no tengo el word que me ayude con la ortografía así que se me van muchos detalles... ya los comienzo a arreglar y pues ahí disculpa las inconveniencias... :D Gracias por leer ... nos vemos al rato... Ja! _

**_RebeKyuubi_****_:_**_ hahaha claro, pronto continuare y En Su Lugar ya lo actualize y el prox capi sale pronto, aun me falta la mitad pero ahí va ya. Gracias nos vemos ^^_

**_sakatomo-kirumi_****_:_**_ Tranquila mujer hahaah si son muchas preguntas y aunque algunas no te puedo contestar porque si no te terminaria diciendo el final, lamento desepcionarte pero no habra lemon, aunque si lo ameritaba (y tambien me decepciono -.-) aun así, es un maravilloso fic. Tengo otro en la web de Naruto Uchiha que se llama 'Mundo Perfecto' (traducción también) por si quieres pasarte por ahí... aunque aun no llego a la parte que esperas, ya falta una nadita para eso... hehehe Gracias por leer y por el review.. Ja ne!_

**_SaBaKu-No-MeNnY:_**_ siii ya actualize hehehe... Gracias por leer y me alegra que te guste porque a mi me encantan tus fics ^^ :D espero que te haya agradado el capi... Matta ne!_

_PD: Oh y pasen por mis otros fics, espero que les gusten. Bueno me voy... _

_Cuidense y nos vemos_

_Ja ne!_


End file.
